Keep Yourself Warm
by she who knows nothing
Summary: couple of one-sided pairings, oneshot. Because you have to deal with pain somehow.


The only reason why sunlight existed was to make Setsuna's mornings miserable. At least, that was what she believed.

A pale hand shielded her eyes as she stretched around in the bed, a cluster of tangled sheets clinging to her skin. A pleasant release of tension spread through her limbs; it was one that she had come to expect after so many of these nights. Her wings drew out of her back, and splayed out to her sides, one sliding off the edge of the bed – much to her dismay, it was molting season, which caused feathers to scatter to the floor. She cracked open an eye and peered over her bare shoulder.

Evangeline sat up against the pillows, inspecting an outstretched hand. Setsuna simply watched the sunlight stroke across the sheet in the vampire's lap. She kept silent, not wanting to ruin the moment – after all, Evangeline was known for her…well, how does one put it politely…?

"Sleep well?"

The sudden murmur startled her. She lay there, shuffling through her thoughts to find a coherent sentence. "I, I…I think so. And you?"

"It was…fine. I had some dreams that kept me awake."

"Dreams…we all have them."

A snort; a wry smile played at the blonde's lips. "Yeah." She gave a passing glance over the sheets. "You better clean that up before you go, you know."

The half-demon inspected the feathers on the sheets. "Don't worry, I will."

And with that, a still silence settled over the room. Setsuna glanced around the room lazily, at the dolls scattered around the room, on the walls, on the floor; all of them were sorted out in whatever order Evangeline or Chachamaru saw necessary. It was strange how so many strange and foreign dolls managed to complement each other so well.

…It was even stranger how the two of them ended up like this.

This would never have begun if she hadn't been drunk that one night (oh, what a night that had been – she had guzzled enough alcohol to kill a normal human, but she wasn't normal at all). However, the vampire didn't seem to mind – after all, she was the one who had coaxed her into doing this, wasn't she?

It was all so mind-boggling – it was all just an act of mercy, comfort; whatever it was, it was something Evangeline normally wouldn't do. And yet here they were, one night later – a dismissive vampire and a very bemused _hanyo_. _Like some whore,_ she mocked herself.

She shuddered, rolled on her back. _It doesn't matter if this makes sense, does it? I…I might as well-_

"Something wrong, Sakurazaki-san?"

A long moment of silence. Setsuna stared at the ceiling, traced her eyes over the wooden markings.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered.

"For what?"

"I don't know. I feel..." A gush of breath escaped from her lips. "I feel like an idiot."

A sigh, and a soft thwump as Eva flopped back on the bed. Her light form slid on top of her; hair tickled her chin as nails ran down her sides. "Well, you are."

"That was cold," she chuckled bitterly.

A soft snicker. "Don't take it too hard. You're just confused," she murmured, staring off at something. "It's understandable."

"Hm." Setsuna slowly squeezed her eyes shut as lips ran down her neck; chills ran down her spine and something in her fluttered. She hated, hated, _hated_ how pathetic she was in these moments.

"It's fine," she whispered, hot, slow breath against her neck. "Love is a weird thing."

Setsuna opened her eyes, glanced down at the tangled golden hair under her chin; she tried desperately to keep her thoughts steered from _her_.

"How do you explain it?"

"Eh?"

"Love," she said through dry lips.

The sheets rustled slightly, an ankle caught hers. "Like I said, you really can't explain it."

"That's a cop-out answer," Setsuna chuckled. A pillow smacked her in the face, the other girl giggled softly as she rolled off.

They sat like that for a while. The sun was steadily rising, sending more filtered rays through the room, casting a little dance of light and shadows across the sheets.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"I think so," Eva sighed.

"With who? The Thousand Master?"

"Yeah. It's stupid, I know – he never gave me so much as a second glance, and he's the one that got me stuck in this hellhole of a school, but it just won't go away." There was a reminiscent look in her eyes, a small, gently sardonic smile on her lips. "And you? You loved Konoka, didn't you?"

"I…" she managed, a small lump building up in her throat, "I…don't know. I don't want to think about it. Besides, it doesn't matter anymore, does it? She would never accept – even if she did, her parents and her grandfather wouldn't consent," she said, eyes half-closed. "I'll forget."

"It's been over fifteen years for me," the vampire said in a low voice, "And I still haven't forgotten. You're a hopeless romantic, Sakurazaki-san – you'll never forget."

Her words were sharp, but reflected the painful reality. Setsuna opened her mouth, but didn't know what to say.

The vampire didn't seem to notice. "You have to learn to enjoy the moment – the memories, the feelings, all that crap. When there's nothing else to think about, you can think of the good memories. Enjoy this moment, because we're both going to be alone in the next."

"I…"

"Shut up." Fingertips grazed along her wings, Setsuna made a shaky sigh and shivered involuntarily. There was a light tug, and a feather was plucked from her wing. The vampire twirled it between her fingers.

"…Apparently, feathers are a symbol of sensuality."

"Wuh..?" Setsuna blinked at the sudden shift in topic.

Eva snickered and dropped the feather, watched it land on the half-demon's forehead. She turned over and hung herself over the other girl, hands on either side of her body. "Come on," she said, placing her forehead against the half-demon's. "Let's enjoy this moment."

* * *

A/N: …Haha, I'm so lame; within three seconds I lose focus from other projects I really should be doing. Instead, I write weird little pieces like this.

Originally was going to be Setster/Tsuki, but then I realized that apparently, the only way I can write Tsukiyomi is as a humorous(?) psycho-batshit-insane-alcoholic-pseudo-necrophile-rapist-killer kind of person, so that idea was dropped after about two minutes. So my trusty RNG chose Evangeline, and apparently, it's actually a pairing.

Once again, I wander into territory that I really shouldn't write – but this time, I got to put in a little snarky-cynical touch, so I'm strangely satisfied by that. I also got to experiment with dialogue and description; this was originally going to be about 200 words, but look at what happened. Holy crap, I broke four pages.

Besides, realistically, this would be a possibility what would end up happening. Then again, realistically, we wouldn't have ridiculously stupid Super Saiyan fights without any worthwhile development whatsoever, so I guess that shows me, right?

Anyway, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed the moment.


End file.
